


【Fate Grand Order Alter Saber X Alter Jeanne - Burns like pouring rain - Volume 1 of 2 】

by neverlandslord



Category: ALTER SABER X ALTER JEANNE, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandslord/pseuds/neverlandslord
Kudos: 11





	【Fate Grand Order Alter Saber X Alter Jeanne - Burns like pouring rain - Volume 1 of 2 】

-

过去的人一定不会想到世界能变成这样。  
即使人们仍旧祈祷，神权也在世俗中不断陨落；如今武器发出的光辉比太阳更加耀眼；杀死一个上百步外的人不需要用箭头贯穿心脏，只需扣动手中一个机关。整个世界仿佛每一处都在打仗，四处都是焦土，不停的战争。新的科技与武器不断问世，核力量，各种主义，各种计划相继登场。  
只是这都是珍妮·达尔克出生之前的事情，在她还懵懂的年纪，一场危机就使这不停的、总是在处于一触即发状态的战争彻底冷却。世界上最大的两个国家之间不再真刀明枪的动手，转为在其他的战场互相较劲。  
珍妮曾经认为，那个时代错失了她，她属于混乱的时代。混乱带来机会，她则刚好是那种需要靠混乱来加冕的人——更何况，她觉得那个时代从她身上拿走了一切，却什么也没有给予——她的家人在战争中全部死去了。原本她该拥有一所农庄，一片麦地，两条狗，午后和煦的阳光，说不定还会有几个兄弟姐妹，然而现在她什么也不拥有。  
大战后这些年柏林如她自己一般，变化也很大，防卫墙耸然立起，秘密警察像幽灵一样飘荡在每一个人的周围，一切都和以前不一样。

连天气也和以前不一样，阴天好像变多了。  
珍妮·达尔克上尉开着她那辆旧的黑色卫星牌汽车从表彰大会离开时，才刚过中午，可是天气阴冷，才下过雨，不见阳光，晦涩阴云下道路泥泞潮湿，道旁有些碎冰。  
她没有在这次的年度表彰里获得晋升，这倒是丝毫不意外。她还不想退役，可是显然，不会再晋升了……她心中早已有数。  
天空和平日一样，阴沉了一整个上午，也不知道雨季什么时候才能过去。  
珍妮不喜欢阴天，更不喜欢雨季。 这个季节东柏林的雨下起来没个停。

从大会回家的路上，照常路过一座桥时，她想了想，还是选择绕路，去了一趟郊野，她不知道自己是去干什么的，横竖每次去都只是在湖岸边停了停，不下车，也不开窗，安静的坐一坐便走。  
这边湖岸周边开阔，四野无人。独自的感觉让珍妮觉得安全，她仰着头靠在车里，垂眼呆坐了片刻，从口袋搜出了烟盒和几张钞票，还有从大会上领回来的旅行卷。  
火柴在火柴盒上擦了几下，「嗞啦」一声烧起来，在空气中释出一缕青烟和淡淡气味。这种没有目的的消磨使人轻松，珍妮皱着眉转动指尖的香烟，看着漂浮在方向盘上方的青烟，又垂头看了一眼手里的旅行卷。  
我没有晋升的运气，不可能成为校级军官，但好歹还有这个。  
莫斯科……她看着旅行卷面上的印刷字心想。  
那地方不坏，几年前去过，在那儿见到许多恢弘的建筑和纪念雕塑。她那时对一个雕塑格外印象深刻，它巨大的基座上是拔地而起的螺旋结构，壮美得让人认为那其实便该是传说中通天塔的样子，然后，在塔顶有一支旗杆，旗杆上一面红旗烈烈飘扬，那是多么震撼人心，鼓舞革命热情的艺术品……直到现在她都能清清楚楚的回忆这些细节……意犹未尽。  
类似的体验她在莫斯科还有许多，可是——珍妮皱着眉想了想，无奈地认为自己还是该将它换成食品票，食品票比较容易变成钱。反正她如今也没了再看那种雕塑热情。

她记不得自己上一次能对什么燃起热情的时候了，现在的一切都使她厌倦。  
珍妮这时有点后悔，回家前她的同僚邀请她去喝咖啡，她没答应——去了的话，那现在就不必在这想着这些事情了。可惜她想也不想的拒绝了；同僚还因此恼怒她，说她不知道过去发生了什么，仿佛总有心事，大约是当年在布拉格打仗打坏了，后遗症持续至今。珍妮先是一怔，然后心中冷哼，就算不打仗，这个年纪的人，谁没有一点心事与过去呢。

在渐渐下起蒙蒙细雨的湖岸抽完烟，上尉小姐仍旧不想回家，却也无处可去，就直接转道回自己的公寓。公寓在旧街区，三层楼的公寓，斜顶，破旧。街区的白天十分冷清，工人们都到单位去了，唯一有声音的是正在把这条老鹅卵石路翻修成沥青路的工作车。  
车停在了老地方，她转动钥匙，甩手关了车门，发现路边还停着一辆自己没见过的汽车。

黑色的，是国家工厂今年才开始生产的型号。  
珍妮怔了一下，随即略微心烦，在寒风中冷眼看了看它。

怕什么来什么，是斯塔西吗？珍妮条件反射一般地想。 如果在湖边多待一会儿，那就不用见到这晦气玩意……她又转念想，不。这不可能。哪儿都是他们的人，总会见着的——不过，如果不是逮捕，大多时候他们不会这样大摇大摆的亲自上门。他们趁人们不在家的时候上门，安装窃听，不着痕迹地搜查屋子。但不是这样，不会如此……开着显眼的车，大摇大摆停在这里，让我发现。

她微微心安，把钥匙捏在手里玩着，上了楼。  
楼梯不长，她很快便发现一个女军官站在她家门口，站在楼道尽头唯一一扇窗户透来的来光里，没有廊灯，背着光，她看不清楚那人的脸，只能略微从反光中看出那人军帽下压着的金色鬓发和束在脑后的金色发辫。这个青年军官身形挺拔，一只手背在身后，另一只手里拿着地址卡查看。  
珍妮一下子皱起眉来，想着自己是不是犯了什么事情——不可能。当然没有……我又不是会在这种时期傻乎乎的去听联邦德国的电台，或者发表什么不当言论的傻子。  
但直觉告诉她，这个不速之客便是刚刚那辆车的主人。这个逆光中难辨面容也看不清肩章的军人单单站着便看起来英气逼人。这年头英气不常有，大家都很小心——想必这人是个春风得意的新贵，或者是个几年前的战争英雄。  
达尔克上尉心里对这类人并不感到舒服，她见到这类人便觉得鼻子能敏感的闻到臭气，在湖边安定的心情被突如其来的坏情绪一下冲走，她姑且直了直背，打算先敬礼，但对方却已经抬起头来。  
「别来无恙，达尔克上尉。」那军官把那张地址卡收入了怀中，「看起来我没找错地方。」  
这人似乎已经等在这里很一会儿了。  
上尉小姐想起什么来，走近，眯起眼睛看着逆光中的那人。  
那人仍旧站在原处。筒靴铮亮，军装上的双排扣与皮带扣在昏暗中和她的金发金眸一起呈现出一点反光来，军官眼睛很亮，很淡漠，但里头带着一点笑意。

是这个人。  
原来是旧识上门。  
下午才有人在耳边提起布拉格，真的和过去相关的人就找上了门来，珍妮本能的觉得自己心跳了一跳，有些不知所措的惶然畏缩，可也就一瞬，转念觉得，这又有什么值得惊惧或其他的呢？多年不见，也不联系，布拉格之春时的往事早就过去了。  
她来找我？如今她来找我……做什么？  
她是斯塔西的特工，或不是？  
达尔克上尉游移不定，但觉得心中又莫名地出现了一点带着疲倦的懈怠。  
她这几年被调查的次数光是她自己知道的就些许次了。  
如果这个人是特工的话，也没有什么奇怪的。  
只不过这个特工是她罢了。

「不认得我了？」那人站在原地，倒是平静，仿佛略微笑了笑，发问道。  
珍妮感到军官那双金瞳就着昏暗楼道里的廊灯对着自己上下扫了扫，最后看向自己的眼睛。她保持面无表情地回视军官，确认过肩章之后，按规制敬礼道，「上校同志！」  
军官回了礼，确实笑了笑，除下手套，伸手在外套内袋拿出一包烟，扬眉道，「你不认得我了吗，珍妮·达尔克上尉？」  
「上校同志，您今天来办什么事，代表哪个部门？」珍妮客气又制式的回答她。  
「——可是我还记得你不喜欢新潮的过滤嘴卷烟，只抽卷烟。」军官对她置若罔闻，除下手套，翻开烟盒，递到达尔克上尉的面前，「同志？」军官向她展示盒中整整齐齐卷好的香烟。  
珍妮审视着军官，而军官看着珍妮的眼睛不说话，于是珍妮最终把烟叼到了嘴上。  
「你有备而来。」她看了一眼那些卷好的烟，明白自己这次大约不能简单或糊弄的结束谈话。  
军官微笑道，「看来跟聪明人讲话很轻松。」  
「所以现在我该问，你是什么时候盯上我的，长官？」  
「表彰会的前一天你来部里登记，人很多，很拥挤，但我看见了你，你样子没变——这个说辞如何？」军官自然地拿出打火机，准备为她点着，在手靠近珍妮颊边时，又轻声道，「我没记错，是不是？虽然美国烟大家都喜欢，但你只喜欢捷克斯洛伐克产的劣质货——这一种。我们能进去说吗？」军官礼貌却不容拒绝的问。  
「我喜欢用火柴。」珍妮报以一个淡淡的微笑，推开了她拿着打火机的手。「这些年人们都变了很多，你说是吗？」  
军官怔了怔，看着她从怀中取出的火柴盒，还有她唇边那个礼貌的淡笑中不被刻意遮掩的嘲弄。  
珍妮叼着烟，抬手划亮火柴，点燃，然后开了门，香烟在阴影中一明一灭。  
「请进吧，潘德拉贡。」珍妮没有先招呼她，而是径直进去了，没有回头，「我以为自己永远不会再见到你了。」

-

珍妮·达尔克知道自己现在并不想和阿尔托利亚有任何关系，无论是像在布拉格之春时，绝境相识，相濡以沫，还是像现在这样，久别重逢，陌生人一般的客套……都不想。

我和她如今本来就该是没有任何关系的人。  
珍妮用余光瞟了一眼已经在衣架上挂好外套，自己寻找沙发落座的军官想道。  
阿尔托利亚的相貌看起来也和过去别无二致，但她觉得不像是一个人了。  
记忆里的阿尔托利亚比如今温和些——虽然容貌不变，但是她如今起来更不近人情了一些似的，即使在不讲话的时候，她也能感觉到一丝和过往不同的威压。那个时候的阿尔托利亚虽然并不亲近，但和现在不同。回忆已经有些稀薄，但是珍妮还是觉得现在的这个人比起以前，态度上看起来亲切得太多了，而且那种亲切里一点也不掩饰着带着阴冷的气味。  
她走到窗边检视了楼下的街道，然后一言不发地拉上了窗帘，屋里一下子暗下来。珍妮观察了一阵子，神情疲倦地打开台灯，在昏黄柔弱的光线里环视自己的客厅，侧过身子去摆弄唱片机。  
「来点音乐，长官？」  
阿尔托利亚看着她，可是珍妮的侧脸被她的银发遮盖，无从窥探，「不欢迎我？」她没真的等待对方回答，随手拿起沙发旁散落的一张的唱片，红色的封套上有一个英俊的男子和一些斯拉夫字母，「哦……猫王，是苏联版的。」  
珍妮瞧着她，不搭话。  
「我记得你以前跟我谈论柴可夫斯基……你看起来口味变了，珍妮。」  
她说「以前」时表情有些微妙，像是意味深长。  
刻意提起从前真没趣。  
我们已经很久没有联系了，确切的说，已经太久了。珍妮走过来冷冷地从她手中抽出那张碟片，转过了身将碟片放入唱机。这个人会不会现在是正在帮斯塔西办事的人？若她是的，那么这事儿会在秘密档案上怎么写？珍妮盯着唱针针尖折射的锐光想。  
「你现在怎么回事？变成了美国生活的忠实拥蹩，信仰资产阶级的人？」阿尔托利亚不在乎她的沉默，在沙发上向后仰了仰，略微舒展身体。她看着珍妮，唇边有带一点奚落地淡笑，仿佛知道她在想什么。  
珍妮怔了怔，不得不承认这种奚落让她能够一瞬间回想过去，令她倍感熟悉。「这是张苏制碟片，连斯大林都不在乎这玩意是来自腐朽的资本主义国家……」熟悉感总能让人略微松懈，她叹了口气，「别开玩笑。这种玩笑现在不好——如果你希望，那么那边还有一张唱片，也是苏制，里面有『华沙赞曲』，还有咱们自己的『同志们勇敢冲锋』。」她刻意多说了几句闲话。  
闲话能让人觉得自己并不紧张。  
「这年头每个人都要保持安静并且好好小心。」阿尔托利亚似笑非笑地耸了耸肩，仿佛一眼就能看穿她的把戏，无所谓地直截了当道，「你准备在心里猜疑我多久？怀疑我是谁派来的秘密特工，或者是来调查你的新专员？」  
她看见银发的女人眼神温和下来些，对她道，「或许会猜好一会儿……」女人看了她一会儿，叹了口气，从唱机来到沙发旁，从咖啡机下头拿出一杯咖啡来，递到了她的手边。「别介意，我会再弄一杯热的。」  
「我倒不介意。」阿尔托利亚没说自己不在意的是她的猜测还是那杯咖啡，这句话十分理解对方一般，带着些礼貌的温情。  
珍妮看起来的确也态度柔和了些，拿出一份糖给她。  
她满意对方这样的反应，继续道，「毕竟心细才能活得更久，每个士兵都会在战场上学到的，不是吗？这适用于一切场合——」  
珍妮坐在了她身边，给她的咖啡加了些奶，离她很近。阿尔托利亚满意地看着她的靠近，然后听见一个讥诮的声音在耳边，漫不经心一般地，「——所以你还真以为我现在相信了你只是来找我叙旧？」  
这个声音里带着冷酷的敌意，刺得阿尔托利亚一下皱起了眉毛，「你很敏感，珍妮。像惊弓之鸟……一点也不像以前——」  
「闭嘴。」珍妮抱着手冷笑着，靠到了沙发另一侧，截断道，「我没兴趣跟你周旋，上校同志。告诉我你的来意。」  
珍妮不想提起过去，不想跟她交谈，如果可以的话，那么她能赶紧滚蛋是最好的。  
「——一点也不像以前……那时你很大胆。」上校的语气里带着点感怀的、时过境迁的欣赏，一点也没有被打断的不悦。  
珍妮对上了对方的眼睛。  
对方也回视她。  
「珍妮，你一进自己的屋子，就开始四处张望。关紧窗帘，打开音响，眼睛不放过每一个可能移动过的东西……你就差直接弯下腰来看看沙发下面有没有被安装窃听……」女上校随手摆弄着自己的帽子，用眼神讥笑，「……或许想直接来搜我的身，看看我的口袋里是否装着一个录音器？」  
达尔克上尉审视着她，「你的确不像是个斯塔西的人，阿尔托利亚·潘德拉贡。」  
「是吗？」军官没有在这种待价而沽的目光中恼怒，只淡淡笑着。  
这个人形态傲慢骄狂，确实不像是个特工……显然，这几年阿尔托利亚步步高升。现在，她来找我，或者说，她来找点乐子。  
珍妮讥讽地想着，眼神落落穆穆，看着阿尔托利亚的肩章，「春风得意让你变得耐心很差。我猜你找我是因为你想再温春宵，不是吗？不过你可没打算哄着我。」话语中，她没有表情的面容渐渐露出奚落的笑，「戏弄自己的食物好玩吗，长官？」  
坐在沙发上的军官皱了皱眉，面容一分一分寒冷下去。  
她的不愉快让珍妮很愉快，「我说的对不对？告诉我，潘德拉贡。」珍妮逼问道。  
军官没有说话。  
珍妮更愉快了，「我是对的。」她微笑着道。  
阿尔托利亚叹了口气，伸手，倾过身去自己从珍妮衣服的内袋里拿出了她的那盒火柴，在珍妮领旁垂头时低声喃喃道，「你什么都知道……我的确有这么想。」  
「我不笨。」  
两个人都沉默下来，珍妮没有抵抗，只是坐在那里，静静地看着阿尔托利亚，仿佛要看她如何继续这样与自己隐晦的调情。  
唱片机已经到了下一首音乐，这回它曼声为两人提供轻柔的背景音，咖啡壶渐渐开始作响。  
最终，军官表情冷漠地抽出一支火柴，划亮，点上了她的捷克斯洛伐克香烟，然后轻轻笑出一声。  
「你不笨，达尔克上尉。但——我是党的利剑与强盾……」在珍妮还没来得及转为厌恶的惊讶表情里，她微笑道，「你猜错了，我的确是斯塔西的人——现在你知道你是不是对的了。」  
上校在烟雾里弯起唇角，讥讽里藏着某种无奈和了然。  
「或许现在是你想与我再温春宵，而不是我想与你。你觉得我说得对不对，达尔克上尉？」  
珍妮垂下头，阿尔托利亚看见她双唇微微嗫嚅一下，最后她终于还是勉强笑了笑，「我不记得你以前有这样捉弄人的兴致。」眼神里笑容消失后她眼睛里只留下了疲累与厌倦。方才的来来回回只是对方猫捉老鼠的游戏，这让人难堪。这种难堪她这些年体味得不少，只是年纪渐长，偶尔她会发现如今的自己已有些难以承受一些难堪。  
当下，便是这个「偶尔」。  
「这些年人们都变了许多……」阿尔托利亚看着她的眼睛，还是叹了口气，感怀使她变得柔软了一些，「你那时说过，我可以来找你的，不是吗？」  
这种突然的温和只让珍妮背后发冷，不知道这样的忽冷忽热之下又会是怎样的圈套。她不说话。  
一直冷淡而充满控制力的军官看了看她疑虑与戒备的神色，终于服软一样地，伸手，解开扣紧的衬衣，从脖子里取下一条链子。  
这是身份识别牌的链子，每个军人都有一条，链子上会有一个椭圆的铝制金属片，被中间的镂空分为两半，每一半上面都刻着一样的信息：军人的名字和隶属部队的编号。当这个军人死亡，那么这个牌子的其中一半被掰下，用于统计和留档，另一半留在尸首上供亲属前来领取时辨认。  
链子上除了她自己的那块完整的之外，还有半片铝片。那明显是某一块识别牌的下半片，它上面没有接链子的双孔，而是被人笨拙的打出了一个洞，不太协调的穿在链子上。  
「你说过的。」阿尔托利亚看着她的眼睛，再次重复道。  
那半块牌子躺在她摊开的手中，上面是珍妮的名字。

珍妮看着它，和拿着它的人明晃晃的金色双眼，觉得头脑发昏。过去的一些事情在她脑中闪烁，提醒着她一切其实都还没有被自己遗忘。  
被珍视的感觉总是令人头脑发昏的，达尔克上尉努力让自己保持冷静：一块牌子罢了，这什么也不能说明。只是一块……过去的，链牌罢了。

面前这个人明显是有备而来。她带着我喜欢的烟，记着我用火柴的喜好，还有……这块识别牌……来接近我。一切都是那么的明显而刻意——她甚至已经亮明了身份，不惧怕我的防备。  
只是……有些事情也是很难做伪的。  
那块铝制牌子现在看来已经很旧了，上面有不少金属碰撞的痕迹，大约是一直被这人这样佩戴着，与她自己的那一块时常碰撞，才会有这些时光的痕迹。  
珍妮想到了将这块牌子交给这人的时候，自己沿着镂空处用力反复折了几次，把牌子的一半掰下来交给她。阿尔托利亚那时笑道，自己的那条链子断了，遗失在不知道哪个坑道里，没法与她交换。珍妮说不在乎，只不过是想给她罢了，不用交换。  
如今这个物件再次出现在她面前，她心里滋味难言。  
时光在这牌子上造就了如此多的痕迹……  
正如她如今身上也已多了许多伤痕。

我觉得她变了许多，她眼里的我大概也一样。珍妮想道。可有些事情是不变的，她端详阿尔托利亚，这个人仍旧如此挺拔而英气。从参军到布拉格之春，再到现在。在这个每个人都将面临由盛转衰的年纪，而她仍旧如此……如青年一样清隽，英姿勃发，仿若当年。而当她靠近时，身上的气味似乎都和原来一样，没有变过。  
这一切让珍妮想起当初的自己，和当初对这个人有感觉的自己。  
「或许你说得对。」她自嘲地笑道，「我的确想跟你再温春宵。有个隶属斯塔西的上级军官情人，这还有什么挑的呢？我也没算错得太离谱。长官。毕竟，他们把你都找来了，不是吗？」  
「珍妮，你没弄明白我在对你提供什么。」  
「是什么呢？」  
「我来找你，你陪我，而我给你提供保护。」上校道，「关于当年的事情，对你的调查还在继续，你躲不开的。这回他们找来了我——好吧，一个和你有关系的人，你明白意味着什么。在前几次对你失败的调查之后，上头那位没有善罢甘休。你懂吗？可是……显然他们没想到某些不确定的因素。」  
珍妮没想到她讲得如此实在明了。这种明了是一种直白的蔑视——阿尔托利亚·潘德拉贡根本不认为我对此能改变些什么。  
她一时间胃部火烧火燎，长久存于心中的恨意和屈辱升腾，脑中一会闪过唱机那根闪闪发亮的尖锐唱针，一会儿是滚烫的咖啡壶，可最后那口气从她自己都不知道的某个地方，虚无的消散了。可能是这几年需要时刻小心的日子在她身上的某处刺出了一个黑漆漆的破洞，那些怒火生出，然后被那空洞吞噬。  
「这个不确定因素便是……你如今仍想看看我张着腿时的样子？」珍妮麻木地勾了勾唇角，从她手里拿过了那条链牌，垂头看了一会儿，只觉得疲倦，「看起来我不能拒绝？」  
「我觉得你该明白。」  
「那来吧。」她脸色苍白，勾住军官的脖子，「但别再戏弄你的食物，我讨厌自己让人看起来很蠢。」

-

珍妮肩上是三颗金星，银色竖纹。上尉。这是个不大不小的军衔，许多人要向她敬礼，而她也得向许多人敬礼。  
阿尔托利亚肩上也是三颗金星，但是银色菱纹。上校。  
如果布拉格之春之后，没有被人举报，被斯塔西盯上，后来……无论后来怎么样，或许珍妮如今也该到这个级别了。  
如果是这样，那么那天见面，会不会就是我站在阿尔托利亚的位置，像猫逗耗子一样好整以暇地看着猎物不得不一步步自投罗网？珍妮每次想到这个就觉得讽刺。  
可惜那不可能。  
阿尔托利亚拜访之后，她有意去问了问，才知道阿尔托利亚现在的确过得不错，受宣传部长的器重，如今是被专程调回东柏林的——这次表彰会才不过几个月，就有人风传她很快将再度高升，大约明年会被授少将衔。  
她一帆风顺，而且现在还是斯塔西的人，大约是不需要害怕第571条刑法的……同性恋而已，只要不妨政治，小心一些，或许就没有人会刻意去怀疑她。  
她的前途就像今日的阳光一样好。珍妮想。  
而我自己……

「你在想什么？」阿尔托利亚问。  
珍妮躺在沙发上。阳光从厚窗帘的某处缝隙里漏出几道狭长的光斑，射在她赤裸的胸口。  
胸口上汗珠晶莹，她因为没有平复，还微微有些喘。每到这个时候她都觉得有些恍惚，觉得自己像是在作梦——她的旧情人突然找到了自己，两人那日讲了些顾左右而言他的话，谁也不碰一句重点，静默的进行了一次交易，然后……就这么开始保持关系。  
「今日阳光很好……」珍妮在思绪和慢慢消退的情欲里恍惚地道。  
「是吗？」  
珍妮其实总有一种莫名的感觉，每一次在阿尔托利亚来的时候，她都觉得似乎是个阴天。  
这几个月间阿尔托利亚会不定时地到她的家里来。她的每一次到来的感觉都十分类似——会有一辆黑色轿车停下来，黑色的皮靴落地，然后是一个戴着军帽的脑袋钻出来，军帽的主人下车时会稍抖一下下摆，让它们不至褶皱，保持整齐，然后在关上车门后顺手除下手套。她相当冷漠又有序的处理着自己的行动，伪装成好友的样子，得体而礼貌地上门，不需要避嫌，也不需要担惊受怕。  
她是使别人担惊受怕的人。  
印象中阿尔托利亚这样的到来时，总是天空阴霾，阴云蔓延至天边。珍妮听见她的车声时，偶尔会在楼上撩开窗帘的一侧，冷眼看着。看着她的这种体面。而自己，甚至开始慢慢地习惯了这样的事情，偶尔甚至会煮好咖啡等她。  
「可能你是雨季到来的，所以每次你来的时候，我总感觉外面是个阴天，或者在下雨。」珍妮语气平淡。  
「噢……老实说，我觉得你讲得挺有情调。」阿尔托利亚已经坐起来，微笑着点燃一支香烟，看着珍妮没有表情的脸，不再笑了，补充道，「我猜你常常弄不清外面什么时候是阴天，什么时候是晴天。珍妮，你的窗帘太厚了。」  
「避免窥探。」珍妮声音还有点虚弱。  
「杯弓蛇影。」阿尔托利亚嗤之以鼻。  
她们对视了一眼。  
按道理来说，人在刚刚欢愉完的时候，情绪不会太差，但珍妮得承认自己现在的心情谈不上好。  
可她的情人还在继续说，「我们国家安全部的人要想知道你在做什么，用不着在对街架上望远镜看你……我们有得是办法。别太担心。」  
那人靠在沙发的软垫里，她身上都是汗，微微有些喘息，坐的没有正形，但也好看。  
「哦……是了，我知道你懂，没人比你更懂了。」珍妮像是对美色视而不见一般，只讥讽地笑道，「我的情人除了陆军上校这个身份之外，还是斯塔西第二十三司的人。了不起。」  
阿尔托利亚已经完全把目光从她身上移开，叹了口气，擦了擦脖颈和额上的汗，开始穿衣服。她弄不懂为什么会有人喜欢在欢愉之后吵架。  
她决定早点离开，「别总这样，珍妮。现在的你有些不可理喻。」  
「那么我是为什么变得不可理喻的呢？告诉我，潘德拉贡上校，我知道你无所不知。」珍妮的脸上不掩饰地露出厌恶，抬起眼皮道，「你无所不知，不是吗？」  
阿尔托利亚将领带系好，默不作声。  
「潘德拉贡。」珍妮不放过她，「告诉我。」  
军官已穿戴整齐，站起来，停了停，又重新坐到一旁单人的沙发上去，审视珍妮的脸，「你以前不这样。」  
珍妮仍旧闭目懒洋洋地躺在原处，消化着性爱的余韵，又漫不经心地，「人都会嫉妒。你站在这里，甚至不需要遮掩，不惧任何人的怀疑，而我只是安静地独自生活，也要时时担心被人监控。差别大吗？只因为你是斯塔西的军官。」  
「我以为你会感激我的身份呢？毕竟如果我不是国家安全部的人，又没有接到调查你的任务，我或许就不会出现。毕竟现在我有道理呆在你身边，上司认为我在贴身调查你，同僚只道这是我的职责，而且我也不怕任何人的举报。而你，在我身边的时候，才是安全的。」  
达尔克上尉感到刚刚从情欲中冷却下来的身体在一瞬间又烧起来。  
这种热意由怒火带来，她仿佛被铐上刑架，受着烈火中烧之苦。那团火在她胸口烧，在她胃里烧，烧得原本在身体高潮之后疲软的腿根都充满力量，骤然一跃而起，伸手就狠狠给了她一耳光，咬牙道，「我得感激？」  
阿尔托利亚也没料到这人能在这种时候突然暴起，吃惊之下来不及躲闪，结结实实地挨了一巴掌。她身形很稳，像一尊不可动摇的塑像，挨打了也保持威势，可唇角都破了，白皙的皮肤上显出要红肿的样子。  
「我告诉过你……别戏弄你的食物！」  
「看，即使是这样……我也可以回去跟上司报告，我的行动顺利，只是……你的性癖和你的取向一样，不同于寻常人，所以我不可避免的受了点皮肉之苦。」这个不可动摇的人在惊讶之后只是浅浅露出一个笑容，一种属于特权者的，独有的笑。

她们自重逢以来从未如此冲突过。  
大半时候她们的关系总牢牢地圈定在床上：见面，做爱，分开。两人达成了一种无言且奇怪的默契，珍妮尖刻的时候，阿尔托利亚便视而不见地让其过去；阿尔托利亚的冷淡则一直都让珍妮觉得省心省事，无须麻烦的去应付。两人就这么单纯地保持着肉体关系，不忆过去，也不望未来，只享受让她们两个人能得到一点欢愉的当下。  
某些时候，这些年早已小心到疲倦的珍妮难免也会觉得两人仿佛再次熟悉亲密得过分。双臂相拥，交换体温……安全的假象几乎能欺瞒她的对生活不可动摇的清醒……而当下，她终于在阿尔托利亚这个笑容里，感到了她不熟悉的，记忆中完全没有见过的，这个人真正的睥睨与刻骨的冷漠。  
这种属于强者的傲慢更使珍妮怒意澎湃，烧得金瞳发亮，一下站直了，顶在森然挺立的阿尔托利亚面前，眼对眼，「你是负责调查我的特工，潘德拉贡上校……你知道……知道我的过去，对不对？多多少少……你一定知道的，对不对？」  
「卷宗上不会写，但我认为我能猜到。」  
女人的声音被愤慨与厌恶拉扯着，发着抖，眼睛里恨意汹汹，热泪滚滚，语无伦次地道，「你知道……我如何……如何……被权力羞辱……现在你出现了，然后……要我以身体来换取你的保护……居然还要求我，要求我感谢你的身份？」  
珍妮不是个喜欢用眼泪解决问题的女人，可难平的仇恨和愤怒都让她失态，阿尔托利亚看着她湿润的眼睛， 觉得像是看见她在流血，表情不禁变了变，只叫了声，「珍妮……」  
「你在报复我，是吗？阿尔托利亚。这是你的报复吗？现在……你来看我如何狼狈！」珍妮这次终于无法抑制心中的厌恶，这些一直存在却被她尽力隐瞒的厌恶无所遁形地浮现，容不得她或以玩世不恭、或以漠然倦怠去隐藏。  
她说不清那是对阿尔托利亚的，对权力的，还是对自己的厌恶；只知力量已经灌满了手脚，叫嚣着要她去攻击。  
可阿尔托利亚这次的确动容了，在珍妮朝她袭来之前，她伸手抱住了她，「不是这样。」她回答。  
珍妮在狂怒的间隙之中微微一愣，转瞬就奋力一挣，甩手又给了她一巴掌。  
这耳光响得把两个人都一震，阿尔托利亚终于火气上涌，在对方一愣之间将她格在了地上。  
两人一上一下，气喘吁吁地以一个奇怪的角度对视着。珍妮的脸被压制在地板上，手臂关节被掌控，可她气势丝毫不减，杀气四溢的眼里都是泪水，斜斜盯视阿尔托利亚，喘着粗气切齿道，「你很喜欢看我这个样子，是不是？你就是要我……这个样子……是不是？」

阿尔托利亚静默地与她对视，过了一会儿，她一边慢慢松开手一边低声道，「不。我不需要用这种事情来感到愉悦。」  
珍妮似乎等的就是她这一刻的松弛，腰身扭转，一下就要挣脱，阿尔托利亚居高临下，伸手又要制住她。可珍妮动了真怒，抬手就抓住了她的领子，奋力一贯，要把她摔在地上，阿尔托利亚用腰的力气向后猛力一挣——  
衬衣被撕裂，扣子被扯开，珍妮觉得耳旁微微一凉，轻轻一响，是那块拥有两个金属片的链牌在争斗中垂到了颊侧，她更加恼怒，又是抬手一扯，那块牌子被生生从脖子上拉下来。  
「对，你不用！你是个多么骄傲的人！不屑于在别人的失败里感到快乐，你只不过觉得天生如此罢了！」阿尔托利亚脖子上一道红痕，肉眼可见的要渗出血来，珍妮在血液的刺激里终于感到一丝快意，瘫倒在地上，红着眼大笑，「骄傲的人戴着它，就以为我会等着她每次过来，老老实实地张着腿给她叫床！」  
阿尔托利亚看着地上的女人，觉得这场发作太过突然，几个月间都明明好好的，关系像是达到了某个平衡——这时怎么暴怒至此？她胸中闷着一口说不出来的气，只问，「这样对我，你就会感觉我们之间更公平了么——珍妮，到底是你在报复我，还是我在报复你？」她脑中不可抑制的想着两人的过去，即使是她这样的人也觉得满腔的萧瑟与无奈，「珍妮，别再这样。若我要报复你，我大可把你带到我的办公室去，然后再用——用你的话来说，再用权力羞辱你一次……可我没有。」  
达尔克上尉看了她一会儿，从胸膛剧烈起伏、大口喘气，看到呼吸重新平复。怒意在她眼中慢慢消散，重新占据眼睛的是一滩潮湿而冰凉的倦怠。「对……所以我得感激你……」她最终筋疲力尽，疲倦地重新挂上一种不甚在乎的冷笑。  
那种疲倦是阿尔托利亚过去一点也不熟悉，而现在经常见到的一种神色。她微微摇头，「我不是你想的那样。」再一次把珍妮圈进了怀里，手掌贴着她的脸颊，摩挲了一下，低声叹息道，「……珍妮……布拉格之春的时候的你多潇洒呢？」

-

布拉格之春，那算不上一场怎么了不起仗。  
几年前军队响应苏联，参加多瑙河行动，入侵正在进行「布拉格之春」改革活动的捷克斯洛伐克——这是敌人的说法，自己这边的人管这个不叫「改革活动」，叫「叛变」。  
那时潘德拉贡上尉隶属东德第七坦克师，她在的那个小队在不断发生暴动的区域驻防，她的蠢货长官安排失当，整个小队在休整时遭到民间游击队偷袭，于是她在撤离时无意间在被坦克撞毁的小楼里遇见了队伍也驻防在这个城市的珍妮·达尔克。  
珍妮站在屋子的角落，那个折角在塌方中保持了一隅平安，她手里拉着一个小号的水桶，另一只手用一个满是泥污的容器从水桶里盛水。  
「嘿！同志！这儿很危险，立刻跟我一起滚出这破地方！」阿尔托利亚感到这样的场景很古怪，简略地识别了一下对方身上的共和国步兵军服之后，她握着枪警惕地朝珍妮喊道。  
「我没法儿！」珍妮耸了耸肩，示意自己不可能使用武器，对她喊回来，「赶紧自己滚蛋！」  
珍妮当时和她手上的容器差不多脏，灰头土脸，浑身泥泞，但阿尔托利亚清楚地记得自己当时仍旧能分辨出她脸上的表情。  
淡淡的，嘲笑的。她看起来极度狼狈，但她仍旧充满攻击性。  
「为什么？」阿尔托利亚弓着腰在一处较为安全的地方停下来，一边巡视着如何靠近一边问。  
废墟中的女人耸了耸肩，「这个水桶是个诡雷，好了，快滚。这儿估计随时都要塌了。如果你能活着，别忘了来这儿找我的铭牌，帮我邀功。」

诡雷。  
卑鄙者聪明的陷阱，大家这么称它，因为它阴险恶毒，却让人不得不服。它们是看起来温和无害或雪中送炭一般的东西。在士兵们饿得浑身发冷时，它是一盒看似无害的午餐肉，下面藏着引信；在士兵们渴得奄奄一息时，它是一壶干净的水，开启瓶盖时的摩擦是致命的开关……而废墟里的这个女人则遇上了个类似于此的装置。  
所以，她只能傻傻地呆站在那，拉着那个要命的水桶，等待死亡。

阿尔托利亚那时决定去救她，决定得很快。  
中间的曲折她如今已经记得不太清楚，只记得自己成功拆除那颗诡雷的时候原本就摇摇欲坠的小楼突然二次崩塌，碎石土块纷纷落下，有的砸在她们身上，有的没有。她们二人虽然因那一段折角墙壁的保护而没受什么大伤，但也无法从这个废墟里出去。陪伴她们的只有一个墙上的细小裂缝，那儿能稍微看见外面的世界；能做的只是用她们小心翼翼的眼睛朝外窥探，和从缝隙朝外勉强发射了一枚不知道是否能被人看到的信号弹。  
然后，两人在这不见天日的断壁残桓之中呆了整整四天。  
四天里她们靠雨水和身上带着的些许压缩食品在这一方逼仄的角落里过活，谁也不知道是否会有人来营救。

随着食物渐少，她们那时的心情就像外面不停下雨的天气一般，阴霾，不停落雨，不见天日。  
有时候她们会不约而同的觉得，废墟外的雨可能不会停了，即便她们心里都知道，没有什么雨能不停。  
可是缝隙外的街道看起来那么泥泞，肮脏……正对着她们那个缝隙的一处，有一个积雨造成的水坑，里头的泥水粘稠又污浊，潮湿得像再也无法彻底干燥……  
「再也」，这是个很绝对的说法，太过绝对的说法都是很难成真的；可是如果她们死在这里，这么对于她们而言，那个水坑便真的是「再也」没干过了。

珍妮嘲笑阿尔托利亚，说她将为了一时的英雄主义而要在这里和自己一起丢了命。  
而阿尔托利亚则说，她并非为了英雄主义，而是……  
谁知道呢？她想，或许是钦佩珍妮回话时坦然赴死的气魄——大部分人那种时候都屁滚尿流……战时的人命说没就没，或许那时的她看到一个战友打算独自赴死，心中也不禁一时激愤，想要做些什么？又或许是她的 PTSD 使她一时不理智的管了这个闲事？连她自己也不知道。又或许……大概只是因为她见不得一个漂亮姑娘就这么死了。

无论阿尔托利亚到底是不记得自己的理由，还是根本就不知道自己的理由，当时的事她仍记忆犹新。  
她记忆很深的一处，是在废墟时手里一直攥着的那只表面已经裂得几乎看不清指针的怀表，因为如果那没有那只表，当时的她一定不知道自己到底在废墟里呆了多久。废墟外无尽的落雨，有时候阴云和炮火造成的硝烟一起遮天蔽日，黑得像晚上；有时候因为火光又让人觉得外面或是白天。外头没有交战的时候，偶尔也有飞机飞过废墟的头顶，共振造成的巨大声响让能让人心胆具颤，而外头没有武装冲突的时候，除了雨声，死寂一片，像是没有时间，一切静止。

「已经过了两天，你觉得会不会有人来救我们？」废墟里白日湿热，夜间阴寒，阿尔托利亚灰头土脸地痛苦忍耐着这无法逃脱的环境，但她姿态看起来还维持得住，衣装虽破烂肮脏但整齐，声音也仍旧冷静如常，身上的伤用水壶里的烈酒消毒过，撕了一条衣服妥善的包好，现在她盯着她那块破表。  
这个人看起来一切如常，可是她旁边的珍妮觉得，或许面前这个人的心里也认为两人大约会死在这里，她这种在绝境中的体面不过是士兵留给自己的最后尊严。  
两天里，她们没有感到有任何盟军在附近活动，这条街很冷清，甚至没有战斗发生。路过她们的只有零散的几个捷克斯洛伐克士兵，那些人发现了她们，操着半生不熟的德语对着缝隙吼叫，「你们会跟我们一样死在这破地方，死吧——去死吧！我们将死于荣耀，而你们将死于卑微——！我们死于奉献与牺牲，而你们死于恶毒的侵略！钢铁的洪流也挡不住我们——！」  
他们的声音听起来豪情万丈，又十分绝望，即使那些人……  
在外面。  
不……这些反叛的人，真的是士兵吗？阿尔托利亚都觉得自己分不清楚。捷克斯洛伐克的许多平民也都自愿拿起枪来为他们的「革命」战斗，就如她自己一样，为自己的国家和自己所相信的一切拿起枪——拿起枪并不是件容易的事，这种时候，当一个人拿起枪的一瞬间，便意味着这个人随时都可以去杀人，也随时都可以被杀。  
她们还为这事儿争了几句，阿尔托利亚认为他们是士兵，士兵大概不愿意浪费弹药在两个必死之人身上；珍妮认为他们是平民，因为士兵没那么多废话。  
阿尔托利亚认为珍妮说得有道理，可是她心里仍旧觉得那些人是士兵。  
因为平民恨我们，他们一定会想办法杀了我们。她想。

「不知道我们的人完全占领这个区域没有？这些游击队太烦人，我们两支小队驻扎在这儿，一直都人手不足——总之，如果完全占领了……肃清之后就会来处理尸体，寻找伤员了吧？」珍妮倚在墙边，维持着一个易于保存体力的姿势，脏得看不出颜色的战术背心被扔在一旁，外套也早就脱掉了。她嗤笑一声，不愿让自己燃起这种不着边际的希望，毕竟外面打成什么样了她们根本不知道，「……别问我，同志。谁知道会不会有人来救援，这种没边儿的事情还是少想为妙。」  
「为什么？」很少有人愿意在有一线生机时不去相信，即便只是骗骗自己也好，没有一个士兵是不希望活着的，阿尔托利亚想。可这个女人看起来和别人想得不太一样。  
珍妮就等着这个追问，「我拉着诡雷时没指望过谁来救我，现在也不。」她抬头看着一直靠在那一丝缝隙旁的阿尔托利亚，弯了弯唇角，「大英雄。」她用一种奚落的语气说。  
「世界末日要到了，对我和你来说……而你在嘲笑。」阿尔托利亚皱着眉，她身上的伤口在疼，双腿也这阴寒的境地里阵阵发寒，每一个关节都在痛，她知道珍妮的情况肯定也差不多，「这是为什么？」  
「老实说我宁愿那个见鬼的诡雷当时把我炸死，这样至少能痛快些。」  
「看起来你一点也不感谢你的救命恩人？」  
「感谢，也不感谢。」  
「为什么？」  
「因为当时我已经打定了主意英勇殉国，做个战争英雄了，同志。结果，你给了我一线生机，然后现在，看起来我恐怕还是得死在这儿。」  
「英勇殉国？」这次轮到阿尔托利亚发出一声嘲笑，「难怪，我见到你时你看起来不慌不忙，本来以为你是个勇气非凡的士兵，原来是走投无路，只好当个英雄。真了不起。」  
「你说的可真不好听——我明明活着也是英雄，这次要是回得去，我起码能连升几级——只要能活着回去。更何况，我们民主德国的军队可是众所周知的风格硬朗，或许有人会给我们的军队丢人，但一定不是我。」  
珍妮站起来，走到阿尔托利亚旁那一丝缝隙边上。  
那丝缝隙现在漏着光。  
她眯起眼看着外面的世界。「至少，我之前认为一定不是我的。」  
阿尔托利亚忍不住重重叹了口气。  
无望的时间滴滴流逝，这狭窄的废墟在不断消耗她们的意志和精神，绝望在渐渐滋生，或说早已滋生，只是如今这两个骄傲的军人都已经对此难以掩饰。  
外面正在下雨，阴天的白光刺得珍妮干涸的眼睛发疼，远方有几声不成气候的枪响。  
「为什么你要来救我，大英雄？」  
「大约是因为见不得一个漂亮女人白白死了。」  
「哦……好理由。」珍妮笑了，「那么如果我不是个勇气非凡的士兵，你还会来救我吗，我的英雄？」  
阿尔托利亚没兴趣地道，「或许今天就是我们的末日，你问的这些事情可真没意思。」  
「别那么无趣，我至少还是个漂亮到你愿意拼着命来救的漂亮女人。」  
珍妮说这句话时外面大雨停歇，那一丝缝隙中射入阳光，她在阳光中微笑。  
阿尔托利亚印象里她笑得很漂亮，虽然当时她一身都是潮湿的，脸上也满是污泥，但她记得那个笑容。

后来的事情阿尔托利亚不知道自己记忆里的究竟是实情，还是战争，痛苦与压力之后她自己杜撰出来的完美记忆。  
她记得两个人不知道怎么就吻到了一起去。是珍妮开的头，她那时说，觉得在这种时候，她都能闻到一点阿尔托利亚身上原本的体味，所以她觉得阿尔托利亚的滋味一定不错。  
珍妮甚至真的开口感叹，感叹她至少还有一点好运——这个多管闲事的大英雄也是个漂亮女人，这样不错，在生命的最后，还能尝上一点甜头。  
雨后潮湿寒冷的废墟里她们吻到浑身发烫的缠在一起，结果最后是珍妮自己喊了停。珍妮和阿尔托利亚约定保持体力，能活着出去的话，就找一张软床，做到一滴水也流不出来为止。

后来我们竟真的逃出生天。  
阿尔托利亚如今再想起往事，连她都感到怅然。

-

阿尔托利亚说珍妮在布拉格之春时潇洒，可即使到了如今，珍妮想起往事，也仍旧认为其实阿尔托利亚自己才是潇洒的那一个。

她们两个困在废墟的第五日，或许是她们有受眷顾的运气，一枚不知哪个阵营的炮弹击中了那个废墟附近的什么地方，然后废墟的某一侧碎石跌落，通道打开，她们得以逃脱。逃脱之后，她们发现这一片已经被战略放弃，四处都是敌人、游击队。  
她们躲入那座城市附近的荒山野岭之中，找到了一处洞穴，打算呆上一些日子，等敌人的主力离开这一片再出去。  
那些日子她们从溪流里寻找食物，她们最喜欢的时候是大雨的日子，湍急的浅滩里会有许多顺流而来的鱼，她们不费多少劲就能获得许多食物。然后她们便回到洞里去，一边谈天，一边烤鱼，无忧无虑的饱餐一顿。

她们闲来无事时互相诉说自己队里的一些趣事和功绩，珍妮得意地告诉阿尔托利亚她的小队这次如何完美协作炸毁坦克，帮助军团取得了据点，而坦克师的阿尔托利亚则嘲笑，不知道敌人该是怎么样的菜鸟才会被那样打翻了，蠢得让人印象深刻。珍妮记得自己让她讲讲不蠢的敌人，于是阿尔托利亚沉默了一会儿，给她说了一个故事。  
阿尔托利亚不是个适合说故事的人，她讲话时声音大多时候很平静，没有波澜；她的声音不难听，但常常让人觉得情感寡淡，只是……那个故事珍妮印象很深。  
阿尔托利亚告诉珍妮，她见到有一个平民，站在一辆坦克的面前，扯开胸口的衣服，让炮口对准自己的前胸，然后开始演讲。

「醒醒吧！同志们！我们自己来决定自己的命运，而非被裹挟！斗争吧！」

阿尔托利亚能清晰的记得那人说这话时的声音、语调，表情；还有那天的气温，风向……以及一切一切。  
珍妮认为这也是个蠢货，因为聪明人会让自己活着来改变世界。她断言阿尔托利亚很快就会把这个蠢货忘掉。

不论如何，两人身处危险之地，却再也不是毫无希望，她们都不似在废墟时的压抑，只感到鸟儿到底还是飞出了笼子，最坏的一切已经经受过了，就又露出本性，都是或漫不经心，或毫不在乎的样子。她们身处不见天日的洞穴里，但总是活得仿佛身处酒馆里一般，嬉笑怒骂，惬意的喝着甜酒，享受暖垫与甜点，闲谈玩闹——即便她们拥有的只是几条没味道的鱼，和快见底的一水壶烈酒，那些酒大部分她们没能享用，几乎全都用于给伤口消毒了。等她们聊完了战事又谈起在营里的事，珍妮有个傲慢自大的长官，时常羞辱欺压士兵，这让她恨之入骨；阿尔托利亚的老大虽然不傲慢，却总喜欢玩「紧急集合」的那一套，半夜三经把他的兵全弄起来训练，仿佛这样更能彰显权威似的。如此种种，说来说去，她们相对抱怨，发现两人没一个是过着好日子的，最后相视而笑。

不管她们没有交集的过去是过着如何的生活，相遇之后她们却不约而同的觉得，这是段不知道如何描述的时间。  
粗陋中，山野里，即便忧虑，也过得像是有一点滋味。  
那一段时光如同从现实中被截取，变成悬空的，没有根基的岛屿，像是艰难却舒适的……无人烟的安逸彼世。  
珍妮的计时器早已遗失，阿尔托利亚的那个怀表则是被潮湿的天气损坏，凝固在了某一时刻，再也不走动；她们一开始用铅笔记录时间，后来那支铅笔不慎跌入了某个石缝，再也取不出来。于是时间就变得模糊起来。她们只知道穴外大半时候在下雨，不见天日，不辩时辰；也偶然放晴，云开雾散，万象显形。  
两人身上的伤口渐渐痊愈。下雨时她们会在雨雾不大时去距离安全范围较远的地方瞭望观察，然后回到洞中烘烤衣物；待天晴，能见到珍贵的太阳，她们让阳光把衣服上潮湿阴冷的霉味驱散。  
珍妮喜欢把衣服通通除下，全都摊在一处，然后赤裸地躺在一块石头上享受难得的日光，就像在柏林流行的那种裸体河滩上一样，阿尔托利亚也这么与她一起。  
她们半闭着眼，不知视线聚焦于何处，只感到松懈不已。雨后的太阳仿佛和平日的太阳不是一样的，阳光更加温暖轻柔，不似真实，阳光中的肌体和毛发也一样漂亮得不似真实，苍白的肤色也仿佛完美无缺，纯洁无瑕。她们常常半拥着对方以取得阳光之外的温暖，然后闭着眼睛假寐。  
珍妮偶然睁眼时，觉得日光虚幻耀眼，时间凝固，连风都不来打扰，对方仿佛是一座不容置喙的完美雕塑，静静伏在自己身旁……后来那雕塑睁开眼，视线对上的时候，她们像在废墟里时一样拥吻起来，直到爱欲难忍才不舍的分开，然后打开双腿，要求对方用所有热情填充体内欲壑难平的空洞，用自己灼烧对方的体温，用身体的热力宣示对这一刻的占领。  
时隔多年，除此之外，关于这个场景，珍妮唯一还能清楚记忆的一件事是关于阿尔托利亚的。  
「我刚刚做了梦……」阿尔托利亚伏在她腿间，唇角湿淋淋地在虚幻的日光中折射出亮光，连眼睛都是湿的，她声音轻微但清楚，「……现在美梦成真。」

这样不似真实的记忆，珍妮如今再想起来，已不能分辨是不是回忆的自行杜撰与修整，只知道有一点是绝对真切的——她们的地方没有软床，只有一块被雨水冲刷得干净，勉强算是平坦的大石，但是她们还是常常做到一滴水也流不出来为止。

这么过了一段不长不短的日子，附近不再有敌军的踪迹，她们在山顶瞭望到联军哨站的旗帜已经到了城中，阿尔托利亚和珍妮明白时候已至，她们可以回去了。

要走的前一晚她们把特地留下来的最后一口酒分着喝了。  
没人会因为一口酒就醉倒，可珍妮觉得那时的阿尔托利亚恐怕是醉了，因为阿尔托利亚对她说，「我们别回去了，好吗？」

我们别回去了，好吗？

当时的珍妮怀疑自己是否听错了。  
但阿尔托利亚又重复了一遍，「别回去了吧？我总觉得现在这世道变了许多，在我们的国家，许多事情以前不会发生得那么荒唐，那么混乱。人们陷害，受贿，捕风捉影……你明白的……我的意思是，我们如果不回去，可以先去莫斯科，然后再想办法去别的国家……远东，美洲……无论哪儿，都行。」  
她知道阿尔托利亚这次战争里立下的功绩虽然不如自己的显著辉煌，但是升上一级还是没问题的。升上一级，她便是校级军官，待遇大不相同。现在的世界和前些年早就不同了，早些年战争不休而如今人们只想要和平，下次再打仗不知道会是什么时候，像她们这样没有背景的士兵，下一次晋升的机会也不知道会是什么时候了。  
珍妮端详阿尔托利亚的脸，突然噗嗤一下笑出声来，「你疯了，这种潇洒有点蠢，阿尔托利亚，你要这么随意挥挥手把你应得的奖章和军衔都打飞吗？那些烂事和我们这些的军官又有什么干系呢？我们只是保卫国家的军人——普通的，低级军官。」  
「我们也许能选择另外一种生活。」阿尔托利亚平静地道，「也许……」  
也许过了这次，我们就不会再有机会考虑这样的选择了。  
「——我……没法陪你发疯，阿尔托利亚。我没法说我想为咱们的主义事业奋斗，我只是……老实说，我就等着这次晋升了之后可以站在我那趾高气昂的长官面前看她对我敬礼呢——你知道的，这一天我不知道等了多久了——我可受不得人瞧不起，特别是被这种……对国家毫无贡献，却晋升得比谁都顺利的混球瞧不起。我跟你讲过的，对不对？」她叹了口气，「阿尔托利亚……你……你在想什么呢？我们都只是普通人，不是吗？普通人，过普通的生活，不是吗？」  
珍妮说到最后都不知道自己是在对阿尔托利亚说，还是在对自己说。  
她们都沉默下来。

在山中这一段只有彼此、无话不谈的日子里，她们什么都讲过，唯一谁也没有触碰过的话题，是回去之后两人之间的事情。  
她们都知道答案。  
第 571 条是专门为她们这类情况准备的条款——她们如果被发现，那么会被秘密警察直接带走，甚至无须去法庭，直接去集中营。然后被赋予一个耻辱的黑三角身份标识用以告诉所有人，她们是同性恋。听说集中营里大部分人都会死，活着出来的人也不是没有，只是看起来脑子都不太正常了。

那些不计代价的痴迷和爱恋都是艺术家与诗人们口中的故事；人们相遇，享受欢愉，计算得失，最后擦肩而过，才是常态。  
印象里，阿尔托利亚再也没有继续这个话题。

回到联军营地之后，她们简单地分别，回到各自隶属的部队去。  
不知道阿尔托利亚是否想得到，但是珍妮是没有想到的——那之后她们没有再见过，直到现在…… 所以她们那时的分别毫不珍重。珍妮甚至还在临别时调笑道，「别太舍不得，同志。」她抬了抬帽檐，让阿尔托利亚看见她戏谑而漫不经心神态，「想干那事情的时候……或许你会来找我。」珍妮最后这么说。  
珍妮不知道阿尔托利亚的反应是怎么样的，因为说完这句话之后，她转身便离开了。珍妮记得那天又是大雨倾盆，记得很清楚，营地里每个人都穿着黑色的雨衣，胶质表皮被雨水冲得直发亮，帽檐不停滴水。那年的雨季好像从那天开始就结束了，她记忆里那年再也没有下过那么大的雨。  
那日冬雨凛冽刺骨，和现实一样冰凉，能冲淡一切的迷梦和一时的激情。

然后，时间过去，她们再度相见，只是情况和当初她们设想实在太不一样。  
那时珍妮以为自己会加官进爵，阿尔托利亚则认为自己有些厌倦，会按时退役。  
可是现实翻转。

珍妮当时的那位长官的姐夫是部里的大官，珍妮归队之后显然惹恼了长官，于是长官找了个由头，让她被斯塔西调查。  
斯塔西的人把她折腾得够呛——即便斯塔西的人恐怕自己都不知道要从她嘴里问出些什么来。他们不停的对珍妮问各种没道理的问题，比如「战时你有三个月的时间没有归队，是否通敌」之类没根据的话……两盏大灯对着她的脸二十四小时不停的照着，不允许睡觉，每天只给一点儿食物和水。  
这么弄了她大半个月之后，大约也是将她折磨够了，准备放人时一名部长刚好到审讯室来视察——如果说斯塔西的审讯只是她的长官有意报复，让她见识一点手段的话，那么这位部长则是珍妮真正的噩梦。  
那部长显然对珍妮的美色着迷，审讯结束后就找了个由头见了珍妮。  
于是珍妮彻底明白了什么是被权力羞辱的滋味。

而阿尔托利亚则被她的长官看中，推荐她加入国家安全部。  
她的长官看起来的确眼力过人，阿尔托利亚像是个天生就该干这档子事的人一般，她总是能将任务完成得很好——没人觉得这个形态傲慢、作风霸道的人像个特工，但她的确是，而且是十分优秀的那一种。甚至她自己也喜欢这份工作，这份工作里她掌握实权，且满足她的性格。她只需要发号施令，完成任务，只要能做到，在此之下她几乎是完全自由的。  
阿尔托利亚一路加官进爵，春风得意。


End file.
